


Oblivious

by MellodramaticLawliet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellodramaticLawliet/pseuds/MellodramaticLawliet
Summary: Draco and Harry disagree on whether or not they should tell their friends about their relationship, though it's a miracle they haven't figured it out in the first place.





	

"Hey!" Harry bounded into the room of requirement and swept Draco up in his arms, spinning him around excitedly.

"Harry!" Draco struggled in vain to remove himself from Harry's grip.

"So Draco," Harry said, once he had set Draco back on his feet, "we've been dating for quite a while now. A year actually, since we just got back to school."

"You had better not be proposing to me, Potter."

Harry looked confused for a moment and then smirked, "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Get to the point, Potter." Draco tried, and failed, to hide the blush rising to his cheeks.

"I just... I think..." It seemed as though he was having second thoughts about what he had been about to ask, "Maybe it's time we told everyone."

Seeing the look on Draco's face he quickly amended, "Not everyone everyone... but our friends? Like Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Zabini..."

He trailed off as he noticed Draco's horrified expression. Shaking his head vehemently, Draco said, "We can't, Harry, we just... can't."

It was a lame argument, but how could he say that he didn't want his friends to know about him without making it seem as though he were ashamed of Harry?

Harry seemed to deflate, "Please, Draco, you know they would understand."

"Would they though?" He could see that Harry knew what he meant.

Ron despised Draco, and Hermione had actually punched him last year. There was no way they would just openly accept Draco into their little hero cult. Not without an extensive psych evaluation of one or both of them. At the least.

"Everyone will be too preoccupied with the upcoming tournament to care about us." Harry argued.

Draco arched an eyebrow at him, "You seriously underestimate how famous you are."

"I see your point." Harry admitted, "But it's getting hard to lie to them. At least promise me that we'll tell them at some point."

"Or. We could not." Draco suggested, only half-jokingly.

"You want to carry on sneaking around for the rest of our lives."

Draco smiled in what he hoped was a convincingly hopeful expression, and Harry just raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. "You're impossible." He shook his head, but leaned in for a kiss anyway.

Draco leaned in to kiss back, and Harry pulled away slightly, "Promise."

Draco moaned, "This is cheating."

Harry pulled back slightly farther and Draco conceded, "Okay, okay I promise. Now kiss me you idiot."

Harry smirked and pulled him closer once again, "Oh good, I thought I was going to have to leave the room."

"Shut up." Draco rolled his eyes.

...

"You didn't actually sign up, did you?" Draco asked, failing miserably to make his question sound sarcastic.

He had tracked Harry down in the hallway after the school champions had been chosen, dread pumping through his veins, "You're not seriously going to have to compete?"

"That was fast, Malfoy." Ron scowled, "Always have to be the first to mock Harry, don't you? Blimey Harry, it's like he fancies you or something."

Ron "humphed" exasperatedly and turned to lead the trio away. Harry shrugged and smiled cheekily over his shoulder, though Draco could see the anxiety in his eyes, and he shot Harry a "you had better explain everything to me in detail later" glare.

As they left Draco shook his head at their retreating backs, wondering at the dumb luck that seemed to favor their relationship.

...

With the first task just days away Draco was starting to get nervous for Harry. Not being able to outwardly help him was a huge pain, and Harry was spending increasingly large amounts of time in the library with Granger and Weasley.

Draco had been the one to tell Harry he needed to devote as much time as possible to preparing himself, though this meant that the only time they got to see one another was when Draco instigated the usual precautionary teasing and tormenting.

"Are you starting to regret being such a massive attention whore yet, Potter?" Draco had sneered at Harry in the hallway only two days from the first task.

"You're just jealous I'm not your whore, Malfoy." Harry had shot back.

Draco strode away quickly to hide his resulting blush from Harry's friends, cursing his pale complexion as he did.

"Damn," Blaise had remarked, "you're so disgusted by the idea of sleeping with Potter that your face is turning red."

Draco didn't know whether to thank Merlin that his best friend was an idiot, or rethink his relationship with Blaise altogether.

...

"Harry! Oh Merlin, you're alright?" Draco burst into the healing tent after the first task had ended, fretting frantically over Harry, checking him for burns or cuts or worse.

"I'm fine, Draco, really." Harry smiled weakly, "I doubt you're a better healer than Madam Pomphrey anyway."

Draco folded his arms and sniffed disdainfully, "Well it's hardly my fault you insist on putting yourself in imminent danger on a monthly basis."

Harry rolled his eyes affectionately, "You know I didn't sign up on purpose."

"That doesn't change my point."

They were interrupted at that moment by a windswept Hermione bursting through the tent flap, "Harry... Oh."

She took in Harry lying in the cot clutching the golden egg, and Draco standing over him, arms crossed and expression pouty.

"Don't you have a shred of decency Malfoy?" Hermione stormed over, and Draco shrank back, afraid of being punched again, "Harry nearly died and now he has to deal with you tormenting him."

"I-" Draco began and then faltered.

"Yeah Malfoy?" Harry asked. He seemed to be challenging Draco to tell Hermione the truth.

Composing his features, Draco sneered, "Whatever, Granger, I was just letting our champion know that I won the bet against my father." He hoped Granger didn't notice how quickly he hurried away, nearly running headlong into a shameful looking Ron just outside the tent.

Draco rolled his eyes, recalling Harry's many rants about his and Ron's argument. "Just get it over with and apologize to the idiot, the whole school is tired of your bickering."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco, "Sod off Malfoy."

Some people just couldn't take a bit of borderline friendly advice.

...

One night before the second task, Harry and Draco were on their way back from another late night walk about the castle as they contemplated how to interpret Harry's clue. This had been their compromise as Draco had become increasingly frustrated that he wasn't able to help Harry openly.

They had taken off the invisibility cloak as they were nearly back to the entrance to the dungeons, when Ron and Hermione suddenly came around the corner ahead of them.

Draco froze in place and Harry stopped alongside him, noticeably less perturbed by their arrival. Draco knew Harry would never tell his friends without Draco's permission, though he knew that Harry wasn't putting in the same amount of effort to keep their relationship a secret.

"Adherium!" Draco whispered quickly, pointing his wand to their hands before Hermione and Ron noticed them.

"You idiot, Potter!" He exclaimed loudly enough to be heard by the approaching duo.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione and Ron ran up to them.

"Mate, how did you manage to get stuck to Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously, shooting Draco an accusatory glare.

Harry raised their hands experimentally, Draco's sticking charm effectively gluing them together, "Beats me."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's half arsed attempts, "He nearly ran into me in the hallway, and when I was in the middle of telling him off, someone hit us from behind with this sticking charm."

Draco wanted to hide from his own lame excuse. He was sure Granger at least would see through it. The chances of them happening to run into each other in the middle of the night, plus a mystery enemy who also happened to run into them was ridiculous at best.

"I'm surprised you don't know the counter charm, Malfoy." Granger remarked, pulling out her wand as she spoke.

When his hand was free, Draco wrenched it away as though he had been burned and sneered at them all, "No one breathes a word of this."

Harry snorted, "Yeah, like I want people to know about this."

Draco shot him an obvious glare, though Granger and the Weasel seemed to take this as general enmity as they pulled Harry away from him and back to their lion's den.

...

Sod it. Draco thought. All of the other champions had been out of the water for quite some time, and there was still no sign of Harry.

Of course I pick the one guy who is constantly in danger of bloody dying. Draco thought bitterly as he made his way to the front of the stands.

Summoning up his best sarcastic tone, he tapped Neville Longbottom on the shoulder. Neville turned around and groaned, "Wonderful. Just what we needed, have you got a couple dementors with you as well, or are they running late?"

Draco scoffed, "I don't need dementors to make you miserable, Longbottom, your level of magical achievement does all the work for me." before he could retort, Draco cut him off, "I wanted to know how reliable Harry's... technique, is."

"What, are you crossing your fingers he'll drown?" Neville glared at him.

Draco sniffed haughtily, "I just want to know whether I placed my bets correctly."

Neville, of all people, seemed about to punch him, and Draco felt inclined to let him, when Harry suddenly broke the surface of the water, and Draco could have cried from relief if he wasn't so busy trying to seem put off.

...

"Just once more." Draco tried to seem encouraging as Harry tried yet another defensive spell from the thousands listed in the dusty book lying open on a desk between them. They had taken over an abandoned classroom as Draco aided Harry in his cramming for the third task.

"Here, let me show you." Draco raised his own wand and quickly reduced the desk nearest them to ashes, "You just have to flick your wrist a bit more."

Harry smiled exhaustedly and shook his head, "How in the world did I manage to find such a smart boyfriend?"

Draco smiled softly, "The world may never know."

Just that moment Hermione walked into the classroom, "Oh Harry! I was just looking for a new room for us to practice in..."

She trailed off as she noticed Draco. She glanced from their extended wands to the pile of ash that used to be a desk and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I suppose this is one way to practice defensive magic, but honestly Harry... If you're going to fight I won't be a part of it. I'm not serving detention just because the two of you got into another hissy fit."

She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh come on!" Harry threw his arms up in exasperation and Draco shook his head, trying to keep himself from smiling, "How oblivious can they be?"

"Apparently very." Draco smirked.

"Lucky us." Harry grumbled.

Draco crossed the room, and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, "Stop pouting, I promised we'd tell them eventually. Now's just not the right time."

"When will be the right time?" Harry frowned, knowing Draco didn't have a good answer to that.

...

Draco's heart stopped as the crowd roared to life around him. Harry and Cedric Diggory had appeared before the stands, though no one else had seemed to notice the fact that one of them wasn't moving.

Draco stood as though in a trance and began to shove his way through the crowd, desperately trying to reach Harry. He could feel rather than sense the moment the crowd realized what he already knew. Cedric was dead.

He had to get to Harry.

When he had finally managed to break through the crowd, Dumbledore was standing over Harry, attempting to pry him from Diggory. "Move." Draco said quietly.

Dumbledore turned and sighed in relief, "Mr. Malfoy, if you would lend me a hand."

Draco didn't have the energy nor mind to question how Dumbledore knew, but instead knelt by Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Harry." He turned at the sound of Draco's voice and wrapped his arms around his neck, sobbing into Draco's shoulder.

Draco didn't have the wherewithal to determine whether the gasp of astonishment had come from Hermione or Ron. Either way they knew. Everyone now knew. All he could do was hold onto Harry as he sobbed.

Somewhere to their left Draco heard lots of shouting and managed to catch Dumbledore calmly stunning a man who looked suspiciously like Barty Crouch, though Draco didn't care to know.

Cedric's body was taken away, and the crowd was being ushered away from the scene. Soon it was just him, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Blaize and Pansy, who had managed to force their way over to them.

"Shhh. It's okay." Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair, knowing full well it wasn't okay.

"He's back." Harry sobbed.

"Who?" Dumbledore had returned and was standing over them, his eyes for once intense.

"Voldemort."

Draco flinched back from the word, and Dumbledore quickly pulled Harry to his feet, "I'm sorry Harry, but I will need to question you immediately before the memory fades from your mind. I'm sure your..." he glanced at Draco, "friends will meet up with you later."

Harry seemed to gather himself together and nodded, "Of course, professor." he glanced at Draco, then shot an apologetic glance at Ron and Hermione before allowing himself to be carted away by Dumbledore.

The five of them stood awkwardly for a few moments before Pansy finally broke the silence by slapping Draco upside the head.

"Oww! Pansy! What the hell was that for?" Draco exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head sorely.

"You know full well what that was for, how could you not tell us you're with Potter?" Pansy folded her arms, and Draco flinched.

"Well..."

"Why didn't Harry tell us..." Hermione was frowning and Ron seemed uncomfortable around the three Slytherins.

"He wanted to." Draco shrugged awkwardly, "I was afraid of everyone finding out."

Pansy hit him upside the head again.

"Oww!"

"I'm sorry for my idiot best friend." Pansy rolled her eyes.

Hermione seemed as if she was considering smiling, but instead shook her head. "I expect a full explanation from both of you later, but for now..." she trailed off, "For now I'm okay with it as long as he's happy."

Draco hastily nodded, and Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully before leading Ron back toward the castle.

"Well," said Pansy, "she'll make an interesting friend in law."

"Friend in law?"


End file.
